Regina Paused Time for Her
by JMolover13
Summary: With the curse broken and all fairytale creatures back in Fairytale Land, Regina reflects on her past and realizes Emma is her true love, not Daniel.


**Anonymous asked you: Swan-Queen prompt? Regina having to come to terms that Daniel wasn't her true love and Emma was . . . meaning she kinda brought emma's parents together to create her(though it doesn't have to be mentioned)**

**AN: Okay, I hope this is what you were wanting, Anon. I decided that I did want to mention the fact that Regina brought Snowing together to create our White Knight.**

They'd moved back into fairytale land only weeks before, and it seemed that every night, Regina would be out on their balcony looking at the stars or down to her apple tree.

Emma walked out in her too large flannel-sleeping shirt that covered her boyshorts as she rolled the sleeves up. She watched her fiancée from the doorway a moment before walking behind her and kissing her neck placing her hands on the railing on either side of the witch's body.

"Mmm." Regina leaned into the warn body and lips.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just enjoying the view."

Emma looked to the side of Regina's face, "Every night you come out here for a good two hours to enjoy the view?"

"It's gorgeous."

Emma smiled as the brunette turned to look at her, "I don't deny that." She said staring into her eyes.

"Emma Swan…" Regina shook her head.

The blonde chuckled as she leaned into her lover. She kissed her and stared at her a moment, "You're really not going to tell me?"

Regina turned back to the moon and the stars, "It's silly…"

"It's not silly."

"How do you know?" The brunette smiled as she kept her gaze on the bright moon.

"Because a lot of things that you think are silly, I think are endearing. So you might as well tell me."

Regina sighed and looked at her hands on the railing, "I just…" She pursed her lips together, "I've just been realizing that you are my true love…" She turned around to face the blonde completely, "Not Daniel."

Emma stared at her with an unwavering gaze, "Is that alright with you?"

"It's…" she wasn't sure if it was alright with her to be completely honest. She looked up to Emma, "Is it alright with you?"

Emma's thinking face completely vanished and she grinned, "I'm ecstatic."

"Ecstatic? Wow, well that's an enthusiastic response." Regina gave her a look.

Emma took the brunette's chin in her thumb and forefinger, "Seriously, Babe… Are you okay?"

"I've spent my whole life trying…" She smiled and shook her head as tears filled her eyes and her throat constricted due to the lump that formed, "I've spent my whole life trying to get back at your mother for killing my true love and it turns out that she didn't kill him, she created her…" She shook her head again and tried to turn away, but Emma was faster and wrapped the brunette in a hug, "How can I possibly…" She searched for the right words, "How can I possibly make up for that?"

"I'm sure that just her knowing any of this will be enou—"

"No it won't." She looked at her lover, "Nothing will ever make up for it! I tried to kill her Emma. I've tried on multiple occasions to take her life!" She took a breath and pushed from the blonde so she could begin pacing, "Not only that, but I tried to take your father's life, yours and your mother's best friend's life. I've tried to kill multiple people on multiple occasions all because my true love was taken away from me."

"And this is the part where the story changes…"

Regina looked to the blonde's face, "What?"

"Don't you see? I mean, we're in fricken fairytale land! I'm the white knight! And a princess! And the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming! Life is not going to be how it was pre-curse alright?" She gave the brunette a reassuring smile, "You'll make up for things eventually. You'll probably save all of our asses on more than one occasion from here on out, and we'll save yours too. And you know… Mom's told me that without you, she wouldn't really know just how true her love for my dad was. He agreed with her after eavesdropping on us. So, you did them a solid. You brought them closer together…"

Regina knit her brows and looked off in thought, "I brought them closer together?"

"Mhmm…"

"I helped them…" She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you helped them in the long run." Emma placed her hands on Regina's shoulders and squeezed.

"No." She reached up and covered the blonde's hands with her own, "I essentially helped them create you…"

Emma looked up in thought, "That's a way to think about it… Umm… Or we could not think about it that way. Whichever is easier…"

"Emma…" Regina's tone was scolding as she turned back to face her.

"What? It's weird!" Emma gave her fiancée a look. "You're deceivingly old, Regina."

"I am not old."

"You're older than my mom, and she was a little older than me when she had me… And, you're both beautiful and deceivingly old." She crossed her arms.

"I paused time so you could grow." Regina said, "So, older I may be, but not by much."

Emma grinned, "Is that what we're calling the curse now? 'Pausing time'?"

Regina started to turn from the blonde, but Emma stopped her, "Emma, come on."

"No Regina, you come on." Emma pulled her in for another hug, "You're going through all this stuff with all the thoughts that I'll never fully understand, and I know that I'm not making it better with my mouth… But I do want to help you. If I can. Alright?"

"You can." Regina took the blonde's cheek in her hand, "Being here with me. Believing in me… That is help. That is more than enough."

"Good." Emma pulled her lover in the rest of the way for a kiss, "Bedtime?"

"Bedtime." Regina agreed.

After they got inside and in their bed, Emma giggled softly.

"What was that?"

"I just… Sorry." She took a deep breath in to control it.

"Now, I have to know."

"You just… paused time for me." She giggled again.

Regina laid on her back to take in the blonde face, "I suppose I did, didn't I?"


End file.
